Janitor's Closet
by EmisonOverEveryone
Summary: A teasing Alison leads a jealous Emily to a janitor's closet during school. Emison one-shot.


"You are so dramatic," Spencer scoffed while rolling her eyes at the queen bee blonde sitting in front of her at their usual lunch table. "What? It's true. He was definitely hitting on me," Alison replied, picking at her salad with her plastic fork.

"He's our gym teacher, Ali, not some guy in our class. That's gross," Aria commented. "You would be the one to talk," Alison staked, rising her eyebrow at the small brunette.

"At least she knew Ezra before he was technically her teacher, you're going after a grown man!" Spencer remarked with seriousness in her tone. She wanted Alison to understand exactly what she was saying. "Oh please, he's like twenty-seven, he's not a grown man," Alison stated, rolling her blue globes.

Hanna took a bit of her pasta curled around her fork, "ew, he's older than your brother."

"Not to mention it's _illegal_ , Alison. Twenty-seven is a full grown adult. You are seventeen, that's statutory rape," Spencer commented with a hard tone. Alison pushed her tray away from her and leaned back into her chair, crossing her arms, "whatever, fine."

"What are we talking about," Emily questioned putting her tray down on the table and sitting in the empty seat next to Alison. "Just how Alison wants to ruin a man's life with a statutory rape charge, but hey just minor details." Spencer sarcastically replied.

Emily whipped her eyes to Alison who wouldn't make eye contact back with her, "hm?" Alison slowly brought her head up to meet Emily's eyes, "I wasn't actually going to have sex with him. I just think it's funny to mess with him."

"You seem to like that a lot," Emily quickly shot back, breaking her gaze from Alison to the food on her tray. The other girls didn't catch on to Emily's statement, but Alison knew exactly what Emily meant when she said it.

"Playing games with teenage boys are one thing, but this is an adult, Alison. You could have him arrested," Spencer stated. Alison rolled her eyes, "okay, Spence. Drop it. I'm not going to have sex with him. I was only joking." Alison's tone was now starting to harden along with Spencer's, giving the smart brunette a warning tone.

Alison glanced over to Emily, who had an annoyed expression spilled over her face. Alison knew that Emily was pissed. The two girls had been seeing each other secretly for the past few weeks, hooking up privately.

The girls would tell their friends that they were both busy. Emily would say she's working out for swimming, and usually Alison would scrap up a lie about hanging out with Cece or going on shopping trips with her mom.

There had been _a lot_ of steamy hook ups between the two girls, and once they had almost even gotten caught when Spencer randomly popped up at Alison's house one afternoon, walking next door to vent to Alison about a fight that she and Toby had gotten into.

Emily's head was buried between Alison's legs when she heard her front door burst open downstairs followed by Spencer's voice calling out for her. Alison had never seen Emily move so fast. One second her tongue was working magic on Alison's clit and the next she was halfway out of Alison's window.

But as the girls were sitting together at lunch, Alison knew that she probably wasn't going to get her daily "Emily time" now that the brunette was silently fuming with jealously.

Alison needed to see where Emily's mind was. If the brunette was still going to spend alone time with her after school today, which was the original plan.

"Em," Alison started, her voice sweet, "are you busy after school today?" Emily brought her dark eyes up to meet Alison's. There was a devilish twinkle in Emily's chocolate globes, "I actually might go to the gym with Spence. That offer is still available, right?" Emily answered, turning to face Spencer.

A smile beamed from Spencer, "of course. I can't wait to show you this new ab workout I'm doing."

Spencer continued and Alison drowned out the sound of her voice, her own thoughts flooding her head. Alison didn't need Emily going to the gym with Spencer after school, she needed Emily to be wrapped naked in Alison's sheets.

The thought frustrated Alison, emotionally _and_ sexually. Alison had been waiting for after school with her tanned beauty all day. The past few days her and Emily hadn't been able to get together privately.

Emily either had a swim meet, or needed to focus on her homework, which was impossible for her to do with Alison around. Somehow Alison always ended up under her or on top of her.

And if Emily wasn't busy, Alison was socially, making her public rounds around important Rosewood High School events.

So in other words, all day the blonde had been thinking about getting Emily alone after school.

"Em, can you walk with me to my locker?" Alison asked, cutting into whatever Spencer and Emily's conversation was about. Emily nearly rolled her eyes, sighing while standing up, "sure."

Alison stood from the table, dismissing herself and Emily with the brunette closely behind of her.

"What was that about?" Emily questioned, raising an eyebrow. "We need to talk," Alison replied, her face still turned forward as she walked through the swarm of students. "About?" Emily asked, annoyance clearly strung out in her voice.

Alison ignored the brunette, making Emily only more irritable. But nonetheless, Emily still followed the blonde through the halls of Rosewood High. The truth of the matter was that Emily would follow Alison wherever she went, even if she was upset with the queen bee.

Before Alison could reach her locker, she quickly opened a door, pulling Emily inside of the dark room. Emily was so caught off guard by Alison that she didn't even have time to retract a statement before Alison was locking a door behind of them.

Emily quickly released that they were in a small space. A closet, maybe? The tan girl scanned the room and noted that Alison had dragged her into a janitors closet out of all places.

"Alison? What the hell?"

"I needed to talk to you alone, so well, here we are," the blonde casually responded. "So you brought me to janitors closet? We couldn't go to an empty classroom? Bathroom? The library?" Emily questioned.

A small smirk wiped across of Alison's pink lips, "the library has been fairly good to us, hasn't it?"

Emily felt her cheeks warm at Alison's words. The last time she and Alison had been in the library, Emily ended up with her hand buried in Alison's jeans, making the blonde hit her orgasm over and over again until their free period had ended.

The thoughts of Alison's tight grip on Emily's shoulders and her moans purring in Emily's ear started to make the brunette feel a pull in a low area.

Alison took a step to Emily, filling the small gap between the two, and brought her hands to Emily's hips, "we had plans today after school."Alison allowed her hands to find Emily's bare skin, rubbing her thumbs in slow circles in a slow, steady pattern against the brunette.

Emily suddenly remembered why we cancelled her plans with Alison to hang out with Spencer, "that was before you decided that you wanted to screw your teacher." Emily's tone wasn't exactly angry, but there was definitely bitterness laced in her voice.

"It was a joke, Em," Alison replied, "besides he was hitting on me. i didn't do anything." Emily rolled her brown eyes and took a step back from the blonde, "you _always_ do something, Alison. You are the definition of a flirt."

"He's a teacher, do you really think I would flirt with our teacher?" Alison questioned. Emily shrugged, her tone starting to pick up a drop of anger, "you like attention and you love to mess with people, especially one's who have power. Sorry I'm not a teacher, or a guy at that."

Emily mumbled the last bit, but Alison clearly heard it. They were in a closet, anything was going to be heard. "You're mad because it was a guy?" Alison asked, titling her head. Emily didn't answer, she just kept her lips pressed hard together, flicking her eyes away from the blonde.

Alison again took the step that filled the empty space between them, "are you _jealous_?" Emily's jaw clenched, "I will never be jealous over any guy. If that's what you want, go for it. He obviously is willing to risk his career and life for you."

Alison's lips pulled in her famously known teasing smirk. When Emily's jaw clenched Alison had to hold herself back from attacking Emily's body with her mouth. Emily was such an attractive girl, but when she was angry, Alison could have sworn it was one of the hottest things she had ever seen. Maybe after seeing Emily come apart underneath her touch.

Alison reached out to place her hands on the same spot she had them a minute ago. Her blue eyes twinkled with mischief, "so you wouldn't be jealous if I touched him?" Emily shook her head, "if that's what you want."

The blonde gripped Emily's hips and took one more final step forward, making Emily take a step back against a wall. Alison pressed her body against Emily's and leaned up to purr in the brunette's ear, "you wouldn't be jealous if I got this close to him?"

The blonde's lips ghosted over Emily's earlobe just before she allowed her lips to lightly brush across of Emily's ear, causing Emily to shudder. "Do what you want," Emily replied, her voice cracking.

Alison couldn't help but to smirk harder when she heard how Emily's voice shook under her touch. The blonde brought her lips to Emily's neck, pressing soft kisses against the skin, "so I can do whatever I want with him and you wouldn't mind?"

Emily's eyes fluttered shut due to Alison's warm, soft lips gliding across of her neck. Emily titled her head back to give Alison more access. Emily's hand went to the back of Alison's head, tangling in her blonde curls.

When Emily didn't answer, Alison continued. She needed to hear Emily's jealously. She needed to know that Emily was possessive over her. "I can do whatever I want with him, right?" Alison asked before bringing her lips up to kiss Emily's jaw.

Emily felt like she was in a trans when Alison was on her like this. She couldn't focus on anything but the blonde. Never in a million years did Emily think that Alison DiLaurentis would be the girl that she got to kiss until their lips were bruised. Emily had so many fantasies about Alison, and now it was like it was Alison's mission to fulfill them all.

Emily couldn't help but to get mad when she heard that someone was flirting with Alison, especially someone that had authority over her and someone who Alison had to see everyday. All her teacher had to do was ask Alison to stay a few minutes after class and he could be alone with her to do whatever he wanted with her.

The teacher who Alison was talking about _was_ gorgeous. He was new to the school about a year ago and still had a young, boyish look to his face. Between Ezra and this new guy, the Rosewood High School girls were falling in love with their teachers.

And of course, the one girl he decides to prey on would be none other than the queen bee of Rosewood herself, Alison. The thought made Emily furious. Alison was _hers_. _She_ was the one who was making the blonde moan and shake whenever she could. And as long as Emily had any say in it, it was staying that way.

"I can—," Alison started.

"No, you fucking can't," Emily cut off, taking Alison's chin in her hand and bringing her lips to the blonde's. Alison allowed Emily to take full control of the kiss, and God was it heated. Emily's lips moved with hot passion against Alison's. It was hard and forceful, but it wasn't sloppy. Their lips moved in perfect sync along each others at a fast pace which neither girl dared to slow down.

"You are mine," Emily said, tearing her lips away from Alison's only to turn the two around and push Alison against the wall. Emily brought her hands to Alison's hips and reconnected their lips, swiping her tongue inside of the blonde's mouth.

A soft moan escaped Alison's throat, a sound that Emily loved to hear. Alison wrapped her arms around Emily's neck, tossing one of her hands in the brunette's dark hair. Emily's hands found their way to Alison's button on her jeans, quickly undoing them and pushing them down Alison's thighs. Emily pushed them all the way down until they made their way to Alison's ankles.

"No one else's," Emily mumbled against Alison's thigh, placing a soft kiss on the skin. Alison stepped out of her jeans and pulled Emily back up to her lips, unable to keep her mouth off of the brunette's.

Emily gripped Alison's bare thighs with her hands as Alison rewrapped her arms around of Emily's neck. The brunette grabbed under Alison's thighs and lifted the blonde, holding her up against the wall.

Alison wrapped her legs around Emily's waist and kept her hands tightly buried in Emily's hair. Emily tore her lips from Alison's to launch them at her neck. "Emily," Alison panted, feeling the warmth of Emily's tongue swipe across of her neck.

The brunette brought one of her hands to reach in between her and Alison. Emily wanted Alison right then and there. She knew that they were in school, she knew that there was a chance that they could get caught, but Emily didn't care. Not right now at least. Not when she reached between their bodies and felt how wet Alison was.

Alison groaned when she felt Emily's fingers rub against her through her underwear. Alison's underwear was soaked, and it only made Emily more and more aroused by the second.

"Feels like you don't want _him_ touching you," Emily growled against Alison's neck, her fingers rubbing against the blonde's drenched underwear.

Alison titled Emily's chin up with one hand before firmly pressing her lips to the brunette's, "I don't want anyone but you touching me."

Emily dipped her finger inside of Alison's underwear to feel her heat, making Alison moan in her mouth. The brunette ran a finger through Alison's folds before coming up to massage her clit.

Alison broke her lips from Emily's to slip a moan, "Em." The moan was breathless, powerless, and all Emily needed to hear after Alison had been taunting her for the past few minutes. Emily took the opportunity to lock her lips on the other side of Alison's neck again, this time sucking on the skin as she worked her fingers in the blonde's underwear.

Alison knew that Emily was working to mark her. Emily wanted to brand Alison with her mouth, and Alison was going to let her. Usually it was Alison who couldn't resist marking her territory on Emily, but now that someone had their eye on Alison, or at least had the balls to hit on her because everyone had their eye on Alison, Emily was determined to make it known that the blonde was strictly off limits.

Emily felt Alison's legs tremble as the blonde clawed in her hair, breathing heavily against Emily's ear. The brunette quickly dipped two fingers into Alison, making her breath hitch followed by a deep moan.

"God, Em, please," Alison groaned, closing her eyes. Emily kept her lips on Alison's throat, sucking until she knew for sure that she had marked her unofficial girl. Emily pumped digits in Alison's, making the blonde's body rock in Emily's arms against the wall.

Alison gripped onto Emily's shoulders, her nails digging into the cloth of her long sleeve t-shirt. Alison couldn't stop her moans, not when Emily was buried deep inside of her, holding her body strong against the wall. She tried to hush her whimpers, but it was starting to get harder and harder each time Emily would plunge inside of her.

Emily tore her lips from Alison's throat, looking at her art work on the blonde's cream skin. The brunette couldn't hold back a smirk when she saw the deep red stain on Alison's neck. _Try hitting on her now._

Alison pulled Emily's face up to hers, smashing her lips against the dark haired girl's. Alison's moans poured into Emily's mouth as Emily entered another finger into the blonde, making Alison's moans grow louder.

Emily pulled her lips from Alison's, "you're a bit loud, don't you think?" Alison bit her lip to hold back another moan as Emily thrusted inside of her yet again. "I don't…care," Alison managed to choke out, her voice rough and airy.

Emily could feel Alison's build up coming. She was starting to tighten around Emily's fingers. Emily watched as Alison's eyes closed again, her legs tightening around Emily's waist and her arms wrapping tighter around Emily's neck.

Emily gripped Alison's thigh with her free hand to better support her hold on the blonde, making sure Alison was hard against the wall. Emily pumped deeper in Alison, curling her fingers in the blonde.

"Fuck, Emily," Alison moaned, burying her face in Emily's dark hair. Alison's breathes started to become shorter and shorter, her body tensing around Emily's body and fingers, until with a few more thrusts from Emily, the blonde completely fell apart in Emily's arms, shaking her grinding against Emily's body.

Alison moaned Emily's name repeatedly over and over again and to Emily it was the sweetest sound she had ever heard. Hearing Alison's raspy, rough chants pour from her lips was the best sound Emily could ever hear in her life.

"Emily, baby, please," Alison moaned, her body becoming too sensitive for Emily's pumps. "What's wrong?" Emily questioned, seduction filling her tone. Emily kept her fingers pumping in Alison as the blonde's legs trembled feverishly around of her.

"I can't…you have to…stop…Em, fuck," Alison desperately begged. Emily slowed her pumps in Alison, allowed the blonde to slowly start coming down from one of the best orgasms Emily had ever given her.

"Can't handle it?" Emily asked, a sultry smile wiped across of her lips. Alison tugged in Emily's hair and tried to form her best signature Alison DiLaurentis tone, but it failed miserably with Emily still inside of her, "God, get that smile off of your face. I can handle it."

Emily raised an eyebrow, "oh, you can?" The brunette thrusted deep in Alison again, causing the blonde to slip a moan a bit too loud. "Fuck, Em, baby please stop," Alison pleaded, gripping Emily's hair tight.

Emily pulled out of Alison and retuned her hand under Alison's thigh again. The brunette leaned forward and melted her lips onto Alison's for one last long, deep kiss before putting Alison back on her feet again.

"Don't ever talk about touching anyone else again. You are mine."


End file.
